<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dogs! theyre being walked!! by friedn00dl3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233051">the dogs! theyre being walked!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s'>friedn00dl3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, but focus is adman, eventual bad, her name is sydney :), houndeye - Freeform, just 2 fruits takin their dogs on a walk, selectively mute Adrian Shephard, sodashipping is here, the 2 fruits being adman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tommy needs garvey to watch sunkist and adrian tags along with sydney too</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrian Shephard/The G-Man, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey dad will- can you watch Sunkist?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm- she can't come with me today we have to- me and Darnold are doing experimental work and she m-might get hurt or in the way" Tommy knew she wasn't actually able to get hurt, he made her that way, but still he felt like she would feel pain and he wasn't taking any chances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of..course then"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3 unread message(s) from Gravel man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear, I have to take care of Sunkist today, care to bring Sydney alonf?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*alosng</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**aloong</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>hey u xoxo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Please, type normally</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah that sounds good </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>do u wanna take em to magdonal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can dogs eat MagDonal?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no???? ill bring them treats</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O.K. I'll see you soon</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the emoticons in the bracket show what adrians mask is currently also houndeyes name is sydney/bit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     Adrian heard a knock at their door and was quick to put on their mask and goggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Garv [^^]"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-hello honey.." The tall eldritch businessman started slightly no-clipping through the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sydney!! psppspspspsp c'mere girl!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Adrians 3 foot houndeye came scurrying down the hallway, occasionally tripping over her legs and bouncing off the walls. Once she got to Adrian though, she went completely calm and sat down patiently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Garvey watched and saw how much she reflected Adrians personality. Wild and excitable but at the same time calm and patient. It finally broke its train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ready to go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Adrian noticed Garvey wasn't wearing the suit they were so used to seeing him in. It made sense though, considering he didn't work at wherever he did anymore. A few days after Adrian was let out of stasis, he decided to quit his job and spend its time looking after them and checking in every now and then. It was sweet and Adrian really appreciated the favour, but they were also used to living alone and Sydney was all the company they needed to deal with 24/7. They did like spending time with him though so often asked him to come over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look nice today [&lt;3]" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh- you- I hah- uh.. you also, Also look nice aswell..." Garvey still wasn't used to Adrian's flirting and compliments and easily got flustered by them, leading to a stream of nonsense and stuttering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Adrian put 2 fingers to their chin and brushed them down, signing 'cute'. Garvey just let out a stupid laugh and Adrian felt their face getting more and more red, thank god for this mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It had just rained yesterday and Sydney and Sunkist splashing in puddles, Sunkist letting out little bubbles of sweet voice with Sydney chirping back. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hhhhh a random motherfucker is in this one so warning for them almost saying a slur and just generally being a dick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     After maybe 5 minutes of walking and talking they finally got to magdonal and Garvey went into the establishment, leaving Adrian outside to watch Sydney and Sunkist.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly a stranger walked up to them, "Hi buddy :)) can my kid pet your dogs?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quick to shake their head no. They never liked people they didn't know petting Sydney and didn't think Garvey or Tommy would like strangers touching Sunkist either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?? Whats wrong with that dog of yours? It only has 3 legs is it okay??? Hey come on just let my kid pet your dogs. Hey why aren't you talking? And whats with that outfit?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian took out their phone to text Garvey to try to get out of this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>1 unread message(s) from Adrian&lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hey. please come out here as soon as you can someone is trying to talk to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, one moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey you can't just pull out your phone and ignore me, answer my question now. Speak or something,  what are you ret-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello dear, I'm ...back." Garvey announced, holding 2 happy meals and purposely cutting off whatever dumbass was bothering his partner. "Can I...help you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I just wanted to pet your dogs but he-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They??? Thats one person there, sorry I'm not doing that stupid shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you will not ....pet the dogs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck this you guys are fucking weirdos."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good....bye then!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Adrian, dear, are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded their head and signed [N V] to signal that they were non-verbal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like.... to head home?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They gave a thumbs up in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold on..Sunkist, help..." Sunkist shot a few orbs in Adrians direction to calm them down. Adrian gave her a pet and whispered thank you to Garvey.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> By the time they were halfway home Adrian was more talkative again and rambling to Garvey about different types of aliens discovered on Xen. All of the sudden they saw a certain couple holding hands and sodas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy..?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Hi- Hey dad..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi Mr. Coolatta!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hello Darnold.." Garvey paused, "what were you two actually doing today?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-well we finished the the potion or the- we finished the experiment so we decided to go out and y-yeah,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'm glad you two are having a ...nice day, I'll see.... you at home Tommy" Adrian and Garvey waved bye and continued walking to their house.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ill add next chapter tomorrow :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short chapter but im gonna be relatively quick adding them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>